In the Rel-12 Standard Edition of 3GPP, research on an issue of uplink coverage enhancement was performed, and the purpose was to further enlarge coverage area. That is to say, a UE (User Equipment) is enabled to send within larger cell coverage area, and it is ensured that UL signal received by a base station has sufficient reception SINR (Signal to Interference and Noise Ratio).
For operators in China, for example, China Telecom, its communication network is a CDMA network, and is disposed mostly at 800 MHz frequency. This frequency has good transmission performance, small attenuation, and the intervals between base stations are larger. Moreover, in future, China Telecom will dispose TD-LTE network at 2 GHz. But due to less station site, it is contemplated that initially co-site (a base station of TD-LTE network and a base station of CDMA network are installed on an identical site) disposal is primary, specifically as shown in FIG. 1.
However, due to difference of transmitting performance, as shown in FIG. 1, a base station 102 comprises a base station of CDMA network and a base station of TD-LTE network. The TD-LTE network of 2 GHz is corresponding to coverage area 1, and the CDMA network of 800 MHz is corresponding to coverage area 2, and then the annular dead zone 3 will be generated there between. In this annular region, quality of channel corresponding to a UE (terminal 104 as shown in FIG. 1) is low. Taking SINR as an example, the reception SINR value after signal sent by the UE arrives the base station will be lower than expected, and even lower than the threshold value that can be correctly received, namely the uplink signal sent by the UE cannot be correctly received by BS (Base Station).
Based on the foregoing description, due to excessive UE path loss at the edge of TD-LTE cell, uplink VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) data sent by the UE are difficult to be correctly received by the BS at constant transmission power, such that VoIP communication could not be normally completed. Rel-8 LTE, in order to solve this problem, proposed a method of TTI (Transmission Time Interval) bundling. In this method, multiple sequent TTI is bundled together and sent, and the reception SINR of the base station and correctly receiving probability of the base station is increased by sending increased redundancy and reducing coding rate.
However, for TDD (Time Division Duplex) communication system, in uplink and downlink configuration information as shown in FIG. 2, special sub-frames 202, uplink sub-frames 204 and downlink sub-frames 206 corresponding to different uplink and downlink configuration information differ in quantity, so as to meet different service requirements of TDD-LTE system. For example, in a cycle of 10 ms, configuration 0 comprises 6 uplink sub-frames 204, and configuration 5 merely comprises 1. Although, at present, in Rel-8, in order to simplify solution and retain consistent with FDD (Frequency Division Duplex) solution, TDD adopted a mode of 4-TTI bundling. But, in fact, on the one hand, TTI bundling quantity may obviously be other numbers, and on the other hand, no matter what the TTI bundling quantity is (not more than maximum quantity of the uplink sub-frames in one cycle, such as 6 uplink sub-frames corresponding to configuration 0), there is always the uplink and downlink configuration information (such as configuration 5) which can and cannot support TTI bundling.
Therefore, how to ensure the UE is capable of improving communication quality by TTI bundling when adopting different uplink and downlink configuration information becomes a technical problem to be solved currently.